Yomigaere
by Saruwatari Akimi
Summary: Eleven year old Hana is living a normal life in an orphanage after Anna and Yoh were forced to abandon him. When ditzy Sakura wanders into his life he asks her for help finding his parents, but is he too wrapped up in himself to know how she feels?
1. Orphanage Boy

_Hiya, as usual, I haven't got a clue what to put here. If you are stupid and did not read the summary, here is a reminder it is from Hana's POV. Has anyone ever done that? Woo maybe I am the first one. Go me. Yah._

**Chapter One**

I have two memories of my parents.

One is of somebody chucking me in the air and catching me again when I was really tiny, and in the background a woman's voice is saying something like "Don't do that, Yoh, he'll be sick on you". Nice, eh? What a weird name. "Yoh". I've never heard of anyone called that before. I guess it doesn't matter though, because those two idiots called me Hana. That's a girl's name! I get teased something rotten at school. The other one is from when I was three. Someone is crying and handing me to this weird lady with massive glasses. I remember seeing my mum walking away and wondering where she was going. She never came back after that. Well, that's parents for you, isn't it? They let you down. I should know that from the other kids here. New people arrive practically every week. There are so many of us living here I don't know all their names. Being stuck in a great big house with a load of skanky kids and no violent computer games is not the most rewarding life experience. Especially when you've been in a place like this for as long as I have.

Eight years.

Eight whole years.

It seems so long when I think about it, but if you look at someone like Karine, you can see it isn't. Karine is fifteen, nearly sixteen. She got dumped here when she was only a baby. She's lived here all her life. She is tall, thin and almost pretty, but she never smiles. Even the little kids bully her because she isn't exactly a female duplicate of Einstein (she's a bit thick). Duplicate. I like that word. Sometimes I wonder if there is a duplicate of me somewhere. An eleven-year-old clone, a twin, who isn't stuck in a stoopid boring place like this and lives with the blonde lady and the guy called Yoh from what I can scarcely remember. It seems to fade more every day, so when I try and recall it the colours are blurry and the voices sound robotic, like a pirate copy DVD. We have a load of DVDs stuffed in a cupboard somewhere gathering dust, but nobody watches them cos they're all jazzed-up versions of Frank Sinatra musicals and Bob the Builder episodes one to thirteen, which thrilled the pants off a few two-year-olds once but then they got bored and tried to microwave the disc (along with a few Lego blocks) so it doesn't work any more. Good thing really, I was getting sick of CAN WE FIX IT blasting out of the telly every five minutes. Some prat set up the ancient Samsung telly to only show the kids' channels but once this guy called Dexter hacked into it and watched the porn channel at night until he got caught by one of the annoying social workers.

I have a weird social worker. Her name is Marilynne. She comes from America. She sounds young but she's really about a hundred and five and if you say something rude or annoying to her she fixes her face into this weird fake grin and her eyes cross a bit. This is when she is counting to ten. I hate her. Once a week we have to do this reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally boring thing where you sit in this office and do how-do-you-feel stuff. Most of the kids shrug or chew gum or kick the legs of the desk but I have devised an all-new way to wind up the adults. When they ask me questions I just go DUNNO or WHATEVER or DON'T BOTHER. It makes Marilynne grin and cross her eyes until she is blue in the face.

_This is it for the first chapter, yes I know it isn't very long nor very interesting, but never mind. I expect the later ones will probably be better._


	2. Sakura

_Woo I got some reviews xD go me!_

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura**

I've been getting visions again...

I keep involuntarily conjuring up a mental image of this bored-looking blonde kid with long hair. I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl, difficult to tell with that mop in the way, but they're pretty cute all the same. I wandered round the town today instead of going to school. My mum will kill me later, but I don't care!

Looking at clothes got boring after about an hour so I went in the music store but there were no other blonde girls with flowers in their hair in there so I went out again. I always have a flower pinned in my hair. People say it looks **KAWAII.** Hahaha. I was going to get some lunch in the sushi bar but I remembered I hadn't got any money, so I went home again. There was nobody there. I slipped into school uniform, grabbed a few of my things, ran all the way to school and made up a couple of lame-o excuses as to why I was two hours late. I am very lucky our teacher is so gullible she kept saying it over and over after Yumi told her gullible sounds like banana if you say it really slowly. #

I did not concentrate in English class. I fell asleep in Maths. I got dentention in Science. I got double detention in History for not doing my homework. I got another dentention in Food Technology (the lesson we don't need right after lunch) for lobbing a handful of tuna mayonnaise at Sasuke. I don't see why I got in trouble. Sasuke didn't care. He picked all the bits out of his hair and ate them in front of everyone. I am going to be extremely late home on Friday. Mum will kill me, dig up my body, bring me back to life like Frankenstein and then kill me again.

I was busy daydreaming about Frankenstein monsters and the blonde kid (I've decided he's a boy) out of my vision. When the bell for hometime finally went, I collected my stuff up and fought my way to the front of the three-o'-clock stampede without saying goodbye to Yumi. Yumi is my best friend. She is my only friend. I pushed the doors open and started toddling off home when I spotted this spiky blonde head in amongst all the others. Could it be?

It was.


	3. Your Every Movement Is Being Watched!

_Lolololol this is chapter three. It is longer and hopefully better than the last chapters._

**Chapter Three**

**Your Every Movement Is Being Watched!**

A girl followed me home from school today.

I was just walking along minding my own business and she was there with this weird smile on her face and she even followed me into the shop when I went to buy some chocolate with the money I nicked off Stinky Pete last Friday! I haven't got a clue who she is. I tried running but unfortunately girls are not as rubbish at sport as I thought they were (well this one isn't). When I was almost back at the skanky care home place I looked round and she'd stopped walking and screwed up her face like she was trying really hard to remember something. (I thought it looked like she was constipated. Ha). I stood and watched for a minute to see what she was going to do then she yelled "HANA-CHAN!" and threw herself at me. I nearly died. Some of the girls were looking out the window, jaws in palms (why do they DO that? I asked one of them once and she said to look at all the boys going past. Pah) and they fell about laughing and bawled "New girlfriend, Asakura!" By now Marilynne had come to investigate the screams, saw this weirdo hugging me like an idiot, got the same idea as the girls and started sighing and mumbling wistfully about "young love".

When they'd gone back to their celebrity mags and Marilynne had vanished back into the office, I prised whoever-she-was off me and gave her the once-over. Blonde, flower in hair, smile straight out of one of those soppy girls' manga books Karine reads, pink dress. What is it with girls and pink! I don't get it. She had the body of a fifteen-year-old but she was too short to be anything more than twelve. I decided to ditch my usual "Hi, I'm Hana, who the hell are you?" routine and skip straight to the really-obvious-questions bit.

"All right," I started, stepping back in case she tried to do the hug thing again, "this is Stinky Pete's idea of a joke, isn't it? Setting someone up to publicly embarrass me for pinching a couple of yen off him last week?"

She put on a what-are-you-talking about face. "Stinky Pete? Are you mad? I've never even been down here before, how would I know who-"

"Whatever, so who are you then?" I interrupted. I'm dead impatient, can't wait for anyone to finish their sentence. Drives Marilynne up the wall. It's only a matter of time before the counting-to-ten thing gets replaced by a slap round the face.

"Sugimori Sakura."

"Asakura Hana. Why did you follow me home?" I asked, adding, "If you can call this dump 'home'" under my breath. She laughed.

"It is a bit of a dump, really. I had a vision of you."

"Vision? Is this turning into something off one of those phoney psychic phone lines?" I said sarcastically, tapping my foot. She was really starting to wind me up, the way she had this annoying lazy smile plastered across her face like she was living on Planet Wonderful. I could almost hear Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows playing in the background. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who. I hate not being able to remember stuff.

"No, I'm psychic," she said, dead casually, like it was the most normal thing since wiping your arse. "Do you know, you're the only boy I know who looks at my face and not my chest when I'm talking."

"Ha. But you don't know me, do you? And what do you want off me?"

She started rabbiting, stuff like "Haven't got a clue, vision, psychic, it's not fair, blah blah blah." I wasn't listening. I gave her the twice- and thrice-over, looked at her smile, her annoyingly laid-back attitude and decided she might be good for something.

"Sakura?"

She stopped rabbiting and clocked me with a pair of melty-chocolate-puppy-dog brown eyes. "Hai?"

"Sakura...Could you help with something?"

"Help? Yeah, I do that."

"Can you help me...can you help me...can you help me find my parents?"


	4. Asakura

_Oh yeah, a note for everyone: Yomigaere means 'revive'. It's a weird word but that's Japanese for ya :S Sakura's POV again...it sort of switches randomly between Hana and Sakura's POV. Do you know, loud music (Sandi Thom :D) goes very well with fanfiction writing. **-sings- **What if I'm right!_

**Chapter Four**

**Asakura**

I did a double-take.

Usually it's people who I meet who do the double-taking bit but in this case it was my turn.

"Your...parents?"

He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. '"It would be nice to have some company. And I have to share this dump with a load of other manky kids."

I had to admit he wasn't as scruffy-looking as some of the other whatstheirnames from the orphanage place, though his hair really needed cutting. Boys and long hair do not go well. I decided not to point this out, because through years of practice I've learned that people don't always appreciate you trashing their choice of appearance, or they trash yours back. Besides, there is a lot about me to make fun of.

"I'll do what I can. Where do we start, though?"

"Dunno. Come inside."

I was just about to tell him my mum would be preparing to go into rip-Sakura's-head-off-the-second-she-comes-in / pacing-up-and-down mode by now, but it would have been mean to mention parents, so I shrugged and followed him through the door. There was a sign next to it informing you what this lousy dump was called. Someone had decorated the sign with a picture of a cross-eyed old lady with her teeth bared and labelled it Marilynne, Chief Old Fart. I giggled.

"Admiring my masterpiece?" Hana asked, smirking.

"Your...?" I doubled up, laughing. "What an ugly mug!"

At that precise moment, the subject of Hana's "masterpiece" threw the door open and presumably came to nose around and see what we were doing, spotted me rolling on the ground laughing over the Work of Art and stopped grinning.

"Ah, you must be Hana-san's girlfriend," she said in fake sugary tones, putting heavy emphasis on the last word.

"I'm nobody's girlfriend," I said, a little sadly, adding under my breath, "Sometimes I wish I was."

Hana smiled sympathetically at me. "Aren't you going to invite Sakura-san inside?" he asked no-one in particular and without waiting for an answer, grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me through the door, leaving a baffled Marilynne standing outside. I pulled him into an embrace, much to his embarrassment.

"You're just as cute as I imagined!" I said joyfully, then clamped a hand over my mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Er, yes, I'm afraid," he replied, his face reminding me of a vastly over-ripe tomato. "Aaagh...Ling's never gonna shut up about this..." he continued, pointing at a Chinese girl in the corner having silent hysterics.

"She's freaky," he pointed out a little later. "When she laughs, it doesn't make any noise. Nor does when she cries, but we only saw her do that once, when this fat kid who's not here any more nicked her diary and read it to everyone, except nobody understood because it was in Tangerine."

"You mean Mandarin."

"Mandarin, Tangerine, Satsuma, it's all the same."

"You ought to try learning Malay."

"No thanks."

We trudged into the living room and flopped down on an ancient corduroy sofa. There were a few kids scattered about playing Jenga, reading or eating crisps. Hana switched on the TV. The news tinnily blared out from a couple of cheap-an'-nasty speakers.

"Nobody under the age of forty deliberately watches the news," I informed Hana, and reached for the remote. He pointed shakily at the screen. A man in a boring grey suit was saying someone had gone missing.

"...Asakura Yoh went missing from his Izumo residence last Wednesday. His wife Anna tells us more..."

The image of a very pretty blonde woman flashed up on the screen. She was talking very fast but despite that showed no sign of emotion. Hana was saying the name over and over.

"Asakura...Asakura...Asakura...Asakura..."

"Hana, what is your last name?"

He looked at me, startled.

"Asakura."


	5. Spaz!

_I love sporks sporks love me we're a sporky family. :D DaT Iz NoT FuNnEh! PS Do not ask what a spork is. Sorry this chapter took a while but I've been spending ages watching DNA2 on YouTube and I've been reduced to the verge of banging my head on the wall for ideas. _

**Chapter Five**

Oh! My! God! I have just seen my mum and dad on LIVE TV! All the other kids thought I was having a spaz-attack or something because I went mad and starting screaming (cringe) and yelling at the telly. Luckily, Sakura was great about it and went on about it happening to everyone. She also stupidly revealed in front of everyone that she's epileptic and received a faceful of crude insults for her trouble, but someone like Sugimori Sakura is completely bully-proof.

I'm positive it's them, they look exactly the same, but Izumo! Where the hell is that? There had to be an atlas around here somewhere...

* * *

Oh well, it took an hour and a lot of explaining, but Sakura and me eventually found Izumo on this really ancient map of Asia under Ling's chest of drawers (don't remember her being that interested in Geography). Somebody had very kindly spilt coffee over half of China and most of Malaysia, scribbled Horo Horo on Hokkaido (what the heck is a Horo Horo?) and there was gum stuck to Tokyo, but it was a map at least! 

Once I'd raided my money box and nearly everybody else's (plus Marilynne's desk drawer - only accessible to master sleuths/scammers such as myself) I counted up the grand total of about 12¥.

"Twelve yen?" Sakura exclaimed disappointedly. "Enough for ice-creams all round, I'd say, but not the train fare to Izumo. We're going to have to try harder. Come on, Hana."

She practically frogmarched me round to her place without sparing an ear for complaints from grumpy parents/social workers, stomped upstairs and smashed her piggy bank.

"...thirty-one...thiry-two...thirty-three...thirty three twenty sen..." she muttered, sorting coins into a pile.

Eventually she looked up with an I'm-so-pleased-with-myself smile on her face. She shoved a load of coins and notes into my hands. "My secret rainy day fund," she said proudly. "So secret I forgot about it...heehee."

I counted it up.

"Sakura, there's loads here! You could spend all this on, er, shoes! Or, um, I dunno, crap," I said. I'm not exactly in tune with stuff girls like.

She beamed. "I never spend money. I can get people to buy me anything by throwing a tantrum or doing my sad-dog look. Shall we go and book some tickets then?"


	6. To the WC!

_I wish I was a prawn cracker with curry in my hair_

**Chapter Six**

We had it all sorted out then You-Don't-Actually-Know-Who ruined it!

I collected up all Sakura's money and shoved some spare clothes, my toothbrush, a packet of sweets and my best trainers in my school PE bag and then sneaked downstairs. Unfortunately there was someone waiting for me in the hall.

"I know what you're doing," said Ling in her I'm-So-Clever voice. "You're running away. I heard you saying to that Sakura."

"No I'm not," I said unconvincingly, hiding my bag behind my back. "Get out of the way." I checked my watch nervously. The train was leaving in 20 minutes and it took 10 to walk there.

"You liar! What's in the bag?" she said, trying to look behind me. "Where are you going anyway you stupid skank? Are you going to look for your mummy and daddy cos they were on the TV? Well, they won't want you now, nobody wants you because you're such a-"

"You bitch, you bitch, you bitch!" I yelled, and punched her in the face. She fell over and started screaming, her nose a fantastic scarlet fountain. I heard some footsteps from somewhere else and bolted out the door without waiting to see whose they were. I walked a few steps then broke into a run. As soon as Ling's nose had been mopped up she would have alerted the authorities. Sure enough, just as I stopped for a rest at the station gates I spotted the Home's patchy white van attempting to speed towards me. I ran onto the platform. The train was a small blur of light in the distance.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted, catching sight of a certain Sugimori Sakura.  
"What d'you mean, what am I doing here?!" she shouted back. "I'm coming with you, you twit!"

There was a yell from the other end of the platform. Marilynne and this idiot bloke Taro had arrived to join the party. I prayed for the train to go faster, faster! Any minute now they were going to grab hold of us and we'd be toast. Burnt toast. Suddenly with a screech of brakes it stopped. Sakura hammered the Open Doors button. That was the slowest I'd ever seen a door open. Sakura jumped in and pulled me on with her.

"Come on, come ON!" I screamed, bashing the Close Doors button. Marilynne and Taro were right outside the doors, but they were closing. I gave a yell of triumph - then forgot there were other doors on the train.

"To the WC!" Sakura shouted a little bit too dramatically, turning the heads of everyone in the coach. They turned in the opposite direction. I don't expect all those people wearing suits and carrying laptops have ever seen two crusty old bogies' feeble attempt to charge down a train. They haven't lived, then! I got Sakura's drift and locked myself in the nearest loo. There was a cry of "So long, suckers!!" and a couple of screams and then the train started dragging itself away from the station. I unlocked the door and peered cautiously out of the open window. Marilynne looked just about ready to explode, and Taro was standing there picking his nose like the whole thing never happened.

"Bye, losers!" I yelled, waving frantically. "High five, Sakura-chan! We are going to Izumo!"

_Note to anyone who __botfanfiction__ sent an email a few minutes ago telling them I'd updated: I hadn't, I uploaded the wrong document _:)


	7. Flower Power

_Things that are KAWAII: Kinomoto Sakura (don't get me wrong), Asakura Hana, Wiz and kittens! _

**Chapter 7 (i am not gay)**

I think Hana's head must weigh about ten tons. He was leaning on me and sleeping for half of the journey, which is quite annoying for me and the other passengers because he snores really loudly. I wish I had something to record it with. I don't get these strange people who can sleep anywhere anytime.

Anyway I was just getting up to go and stretch my legs (Translation: get away from Hana's snoring) when I spotted this hippie guy in the corner reading a newspaper and whispering to a couple of pretty girls. Well, he was missing the flower power and platform shoes but he had really long brown hair sort of like Hana's but the wrong colour and not so spiky. He looked up from his newspaper and winked at me. The pretty girls turned round and scowled. I sat down again and blushed.

"Hana. Hana!"  
"...forty-eight sheep..."  
"Hana!!!! Will you stop clowning around and wake up?! We have to get off here!"  
"Oh, sorry," he said, waking up properly and rubbing his eyes. A few smartly dressed people with laptops, the hippie and his girlfriends got off. I grabbed hold of Hana's arm and yanked him off the train. He yawned very loudly, sat down on a bench and went back to sleep. I worry about him sometimes. I spotted Mister Hippie + friends sitting on a bench not too far away. The taller of the two girls, who had long blue hair, was eating a sandwich. My stomach rumbled and I suddenly realised that I was very hungry. To take my mind off things I sloped off to check the board with all the train times on. Hippieman's girly minions were following me. Yes, FOLLOWING ME. Oh dear. I quickened my pace, but being the short little midget I am meant that the girly minions had much longer legs than me (blehh) and had no trouble keeping up.

Just then, Hana came to the rescue.

"Sakura-san? Have you got any money? I'm dying for something to eat...hey!" I dragged him off behind a vending machine.  
"Hana-chan, that hippy guy over there has got two girlfriends and they're following me," I whispered through gritted teeth.  
"Don't be so paranoid," he said. "I'll go and wait for you on the platform. See ya."  
"Hana-!"  
It was no use, he'd already run off. Seething, I came out from behind the machine. What I was not expecting was for the girly minions to grab both my arms, shove me in the nearest toilet cubicle and bolt the door. Yes, BOLT THE DOOR. From the OUTSIDE.

This gets better and better.


End file.
